


I'm still mad at you

by TeenageMutantGingerNinja



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Post-The Death Cure, This is set a few months after they get to paradise, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageMutantGingerNinja/pseuds/TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come over here and make me."</p>
<p>Thomas groaned when his back hit the floor, closing his eyes against the pain that shot down his spine. He didn’t have much time to take it in though before someone was grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him up of the floor. He snapped his eyes open and only had a few seconds to register the angry glare on Gally’s face before he was slammed up against the wall, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm still mad at you

In the early weeks of getting through the flat trans to their so called 'Paradise', Thomas had been very reluctant to trust it, but it wasn’t just him, everyone had been worried that something was going to go wrong. No one as much as Gally, though.

Thomas could understand his concerns, he often found himself wondering how it was possible that somewhere in the world hadn't been hit by the disease, when it felt like everywhere they'd seen had been devastated by it. It was hard for Thomas to wrap his head around, but he was getting there, starting to trust their new home to keep them safe.

Gally was having none of it.

He was a lot calmer than his past self, back in the Glade, nicer to be around, but his thoughts on protecting the people around them were ever present. His main priority was to keep them all safe, and to him that meant they needed to start building some sort of defences to help protect them from whatever could be waiting for them.

Thomas was really starting to get tired of it, they'd held multiple meetings with the core people of the group once a day for two weeks once they’d gotten to Paradise. Together they'd decided that the reinforcements were really not necessary and that if Gally wanted to help build their new world, then he should accept his position of head of the new building team and do just that, build.

They'd had to come to some sort of agreement to make him see sense though, something that Thomas wasn’t surprised about. It had been decided that all previous runners and whoever felt they had the skills to do so, would run a lap of their perimeter to make sure everything was fine at least twice a day. Thomas felt that maybe it was a little much, that after two months in Paradise with nothing happening the runs were unnecessary. But then again, maybe he was just getting complacent.

Thomas had taken the morning run that day with Minho, the two of them deciding to race each other round their second lap. Thomas knew that it wasn't exactly the most responsible thing they could have been doing, but being in Paradise was the first time in everything they could remember that they'd finally been allowed to be what they were, kids.

As they came to the end of their first lap, Thomas looked behind him to see Minho starting to pick up the pace to come and run alongside him. As he came up next to him, Thomas had expected him to slow to his speed, but instead he shot forward, sending Thomas a wink as he went.

Thomas cursed him under his breath and ran off after him, revelling in the feel of the wind as it rushed past him. The maze may have been a dangerous and terrifying place at times, but Thomas would be the first to admit that sometimes he wished he could go back. Running the maze was something he was good at, something that had made him feel useful. Now, running the edge of their new home, he couldn't help but think his existence was a little pointless.

Paradise was much more beautiful than the maze though, that was for sure. As he sprinted past the lake he took a look out over the water, watching as the light reflected against the slight ripples being made in the breeze, Thomas couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen something so beautiful.

He looked away from the lake in time to notice that Minho was a few feet ahead of him, turning to head in the direction of their village. Thomas took one last look across the water before he sprinted ahead, trying to catch up with Minho as best he could.

The village was now fast approaching, Minho still had quite a big lead on him. Thomas was determined that he was going to win, he didn’t think he could deal with Minho gloating about it for weeks on end.

Thomas lost sight of Minho as he turned round on of the buildings, the shouts of someone came not a second later.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, shank!” Thomas didn’t have much time to think about it when he too rounded the corner and ran slap bang into the person, falling to the ground with a thud.

Thomas groaned when his back hit the floor, closing his eyes against the pain that shot down his spine. He didn’t have much time to take it in though before someone was grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him up of the floor. He snapped his eyes open and only had a few seconds to register the angry glare on Gally’s face before he was slammed up against the wall, hard.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Thomas winced as his back hit the wall, the anger in Gally’s voice making him sink down a little to try and get away from him. “You’re meant to be checking the perimeter, not fucking around!”

“Oh, come on!” Thomas rolled his eyes, straightening up a little so he could be a bit closer to Gally’s height. “We’d already checked the perimeter, is having fun a crime now?” Gally frowned, his fist pressing hard against Thomas’ chest.

“Maybe it should be, you could have hurt someone.” Thomas swallowed, glancing down at Gally’s fist before he looked up to make eye contact with him, attempting to stare him down.

“How is me and Minho racing round the perimeter going to get anyone hurt?” Thomas questioned, hoping to get Gally to back off a little but it only seemed to make him angrier.

“You slammed into me pretty hard, what if it was one of the kids?”

“Well the kids aren’t stupid enough to be lurking around corners!”

“I was _not_ lurking.” Gally growled out, letting go of Thomas’ shirt to take a step back from him, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

“What would you call it then?” Thomas glanced over Gally’s shoulder as he asked, Minho was stood a few feet away from the two of them, looking ready to intervene if something went south.

“I would call it working, which is what _you_ were supposed to be doing!” Thomas snapped his gaze back to Gally when he answered, anger flaring up in his chest at his comment.

“Will you just get off my case for five minutes?” He took a step towards Gally and straightened up to his full height, trying to make himself seem more intimidating. It didn’t really work, since Gally still had to look down at him, but he didn’t back down. Gally didn’t seem phased either and that was what got to him more than anything.

“Maybe if you’d quit acting like a complete idiot, I wouldn’t have to keep asking you.” Thomas furrowed his brows, resisting the urge to reach up and punch Gally square in the jaw.

“You’re such an ass, you know that? What gives you the right to decide what everyone can and can’t do, that’s not your call. So would you please just fu-”

“Are you incapable of shutting up?” Gally snapped, cutting him off.

“I don’t know, why don’t you come over here and make me.” Thomas had no idea why he’d said it, but he seemed to realise the connotations behind it at the same time Gally did. The anger that was overtly present on his features fell to confusion, before quickly being replaced by a new determination that had Thomas worrying that he was going to kill him.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

In the space of a few seconds, Gally had crowded him back up against the wall and had reached up for him, but instead of punching him like Thomas had feared, he placed a hand against his neck, leant forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Thomas had a second to freak out about what was happening before he responded, fisting his hands in the sides of Gally’s shirt to pull him closer towards him.

Thomas ignored the laughter that he assumed was coming from Minho and tuned him out, tilting his head up to kiss Gally back. Thomas had no idea where the need for this had come from, but as Gally bit down gently on his bottom lip he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather be with right now.

Soon Gally was pulling away from him, his breath heavy as he looked Thomas over, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

“I’m still mad at you.” Thomas huffed out a laugh, his hands running up the front of Gally’s chest and coming to grip at the front of his shirt. Thomas pulled him back in for another kiss, this one slower and much gentler than the first.  Thomas may not have forgiven him for what he’d said, and he knew the same could be said for Gally, but that could wait for some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun and is my first attempt at a Thomally fic, so thanks for requesting it!   
> As always, please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you think, your thoughts are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
